The oxidation of hydrocarbons represents one of the primary sources of energy, particularly in the field of transportation. Often, the oxidation of hydrocarbons results in undesirable byproducts and effects, such as the production of harmful emissions (including greenhouse gases, such as carbon dioxide). In addition, the oxidation of hydrocarbons to produce energy is, in many cases, inefficient. That is, a significant portion of the energy theoretically available in a hydrocarbon fuel is not realized, whether due to incomplete oxidation of the fuel, waste of such energy in the form of, for example, heat, etc.